


Stronger Than I Thought

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Series: Vortex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-08
Updated: 2000-04-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray gets closure.This story is a sequel toSomething Must End.





	Stronger Than I Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Stronger Than I Thought

This is for my fellow listsibs on Serge who politely demanded an eighth part to this series from Ray's POV. Only too happy to oblige, I've tried to make it a compromise between a ridiculously happy ending and an unseemingly dark one. And, yes, this is _really_ the end! 

Stronger Than I Thought 

By: Raven 

Something told me to go see him. Hard to believe that we actually got that kind of connection. That I could know something's wrong just like that, for no real reason. Maybe it's just because I've always known to trust my instinct. 

He didn't even bother to put down the gun when he answered the door at the Consulate. 

I yelled at him. 

I don't know where the emotion came from, but I refused to have this guy's blood on my hands. I had enough with my own. 

He broke down. Benton Fraser, asshole extraordinaire, actually started bawling. That it was his fault I'm like I am. Funny, I always thought it was the other way around. 

More amazing, though, is that I believed him. I've always believed him, so why stop now? 

We both did this. I let it happen and he didn't stop it. It's both our responsibility. But he's not my responsibility. I loved him a long time ago and now I'm shocked to realise that I hate him. I hate his Canadian guts bad enough to walk out of the Consulate without a glance back, even though he's holding that gun in his hands. 

Guess I'm stronger than I thought, but not strong enough. I'll have his blood on my hands, but I can say better his than mine. 

We both changed. Neither for the better. At least I'm stronger for what I went through. 

Even though I expect it, I jump at the sound of the gun going off, shattering the stillness of the night. 


End file.
